Pedang Sword
Pedang andalan Bajingan AIH yang dia beli di Singapur saat diajak jalan-jalan sama Silver Samurai. Di deket stasiun MRT Raffles. Awal Mula Kebajingan Kisah ini terjadi saat Bajingan AIH, Silver Samurai, dan Justice Shadow belom musuhan! Suatu pagi yang mendung: *'Bajingan AIH': Ah bosen! Ayolah siapa aja ajak gua jalan-jalan ke mana kek! Silver Samurai dan Justice Shadow datang, langit jadi cerah *'Justice Shadow': Hoi AIH! Ke Singapur yok! *'Bajingan AIH': Wadefak! Beneran diajak! *'Silver Samurai': Kita kasian ama orang lemah kayak lu *'Bajingan AIH': Yes! Ayo pergi! *'Silver Samurai': tapi kita ga ada tiket pesawat *'Justice Shadow': Kita juga ga ada dolar sing *'Bajingan AIH': Gimana perginya jing! Mereka bertiga-pun pergi ke Money Changer, mengamuk dan akhirnya dikasih 145900 PoundSterling ... ... ... ... ... ... Mereka-pun sadar kalau mereka ga bisa pake Poundsterling di Singapur maka uangnya dikembalikan dan mereka meminta tolong Bangsat Sensei untuk malakin turis Singapur Tapi ga ada turis Karena kasihan, Bangsat Sensei memberi mereka 10000 dolar sing Mereka pergi beli tiket Tiketnya habis *'Bajingan AIH': Sekarang ga ada tiket *'Justice Shadow': Bego amet sih lu! Itu mah gampang! Mereka bertiga menjadi penumpang gelap dan masuk ke kabin bagasi Mereka membeku dan kesulitan bernapas karena tekanan udaranya *'Silver Samurai': Hayo tadi ide siapa numpang begini jing! *'Bajingan AIH': *nunjuk justice* Dia! *'Justice Shadow': Gua *'Silver Samurai': Asu, jujur banget Mereka entah gimana caranya berhasil ngbajak pesawat itu dan pergi ke Singapur Mereka tidak tahu arah Pilotnya sudah mati dibunuh Bajingan AIH mengemudikan pesawat Bajingan AIH tidak mengerti Silver Samurai cuman ngerti ngendaliin tank Justice Shadow cuman ngerti maen tony hawk *'Bajingan AIH': ASU *'Silver Samurai': ANJING *'Justice Shadow': Maderpaak Dengan ajaib pesawat sampai sendiri di Singapur Mereka-kan penumpang gelap, jadi di-imigrasi ga bakal lolos Bajingan AIH: Sekarang? Gimana lewatin imigrasi? Justice Shadow: Otaklu dimana sih jing? Ya loncatin pager lah! Bajingan AIH: Di dengkul jing.. Mereka lari dengan kecepatan super mereka Justice Shadow larinya lambat Ketangkep cctv Buron dah Bajingan AIH: Lamban bener sih lu! Silver Samurai: Kita udah susah-susah lari sampe ga kasat mata juga! COPO LOW! Justice Shadow: Be-berisik jing! Silver Samurai nyogok petugas cctv pake FHMnya raja cabul Bajingan AIH: Hotel? Malam itu mereka tidur di kolong jembatan Besok paginya Siaran Langsung si semua layar yang ada, komputer maupun TV Lee Kuan Yew: Comrades! 3 bastards have infilterated our country, THEY MUST BE KILLED AT ALL COST!!! Rakyat Singapur: KILL! Foto 3 kawan bajingan kita disiarkan Bajingan AIH; Silver Samurai; Justice Shadow: WHHAAAADD THEE FUCK!! Mereka menghijack MRT, dan membuatnya jalan terus Silver Samurai: Gimana kalo kita maen Bajing-Strike dulu? Justice Shadow; Bajingan AIH: WOKEH COK! Silver Samurai memasuki SingServer Bajingan AIH memasuki SingServer Justice Shadow memasuki SingServer Orang Singapur memasuki SingServer x 21.957 Trio orang bodoh kita kalah '-DEAD-Bajingan AIH': Gila! Di game kita juga buron! '-DEAD-Silver Samurai': Asu '-DEAD-Justice Shadow': L-log out aja yuk! Trio bodoh log out Orang Bodoh ga boleh log out: message by Lee Kuan Yew '-DEAD-Bajingan AIH': Gimana nih jing! '-DEAD-Silver Samurai': Ya tunggu aja Ronde 2 dimulai Map: Chinatown 47 jam yang penuh kekalahan kemudian Bajingan AIH: ASU Justice Shadow: Ah MRTnya tambah pelan Bensin MRT habis Silver Samurai: Emang MRT pake bensin apa? Bajingan AIH: Ayo keluar bajing! Pintunya terkunci Justice Shadow: Gua merasa kita bakal kayak si OwnageMuffin dah Silver Samurai menghancurkan pintunya Bajingan AIH: Keren cok! A horde of heavily armed men are already waiting for them Justice Shadow: Kayaknya mendingan ga usah dobrak dah Silvanus kentut Pasukan penghadang mampus semua Bajingan AIH: Ngapain lu! Silvanus: Mejeng Silvanus ditembak pointblank hedashot dari belakang Silvanus: TIDAAAAK! Bajingan AIH: Ah kita di Raffles Ada toko senjata Bajingan AIH: Ah mas, satu pedang berapa? Dijawab dalam bahasa hokkian Bajingan AIH: Ga ngerti jing! Udah ah! Hyakushiki Masamune: You fucking bastard Bajingan AIH: Hmmmm?????? Sejak saat itu Bajingan AIH mendapatkan Pedang Sword Silver Samurai:EH?(ngeliat istana seberang ada zombi kebakar lagi ngomong ama zoro di One Piece) Zombi Ryuuma:Ini pedangblabalbalabl(pokoke legendaris ajah,namanya shusui atau apalah) Zoro:...(menerima pedang) Silver Samurai:SERAAAAAHKAAAN!!!!!(menembaki zoro dengan M16 yang diambil gak bayar dari toko) Inventori nambah,pedang hitam jadi milik Silver Samurai...hilang 2 hari kemudian jadi pengorbanan Zoro sia-sia) '''Justice Shadow':..Revolver ini.. Penjaga toko:kau sadar ya,pistol ini merupakan pistol dewa keadilan dari barat,bisa dicoba kok!!namanya Cfyawnder,cukup s milyar dolar sing ajah ! Penjaga toko diheadshot Bajingan AIH:sebelum pulang kita babat orang singapur dulu yuk! Justice Shadow:tapi jumlahnya banyak!!kita harus mengumpulkan senjata sebanyak mungkin ! Silver Samurai:Senjata gua ilang nih ! Justice Shadow:Gua bunuh lu nanti ! Populasi singapur berkurang setengah Bajingan AIH:Kita pulang gimana ? Justice Shadow:Gua ada ide.... ketiganya membayangkan terkena dinginnya udara di pesawat dan terkena Hipotermia sampe di airport Psycho:BATEEK! gW 1kUt DuUnKz Psycho diiket ke roda pesawat Silver Samurai:Permisi,kita mo ngebajak nih ! Osama bin Ladeen:sori,udah keduluan kita DEATH FOR AMERIKAA!!! Justice Shadow:Ini tujuan Jakarta bodoh Osama:JAMAAAAAL!!!BAJINGAN KAU!KITA SALAH NAIK PESAWAT! Osama:Jadi gimana kalau kita ngebajak bareng,lalu Jihad aja ke Amrik,mati masuk surga ini...' ''Silver Samurai.Bajingan AIH,Justice Shadow saling memandang Osama dilempar ke luar pesawat di ketinggian 10.000 kaki Silver Samurai: GAK SUDI COK!!KITA MAH JAMINAN MASUK NERAKA!!!! osama: AAAALHAAMDULILAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jamal: YANG BENEEEEER INAIIIIIILAHIIIIII BOSS!!!! Osama jatuh di depan halaman Beza Justice Shadow:Biar gua yang nyetir!! Bajingan AIH:Lu bisa ? Justice Shadow:Ga beda jauh ama main need for speed kan ? Bajingan AIH:JELAS BEDA BANGET !!!!! Pesawatnya ngedrift di tengah udara Psycho:GYAAAAAAA KOK NGEDRIFT SEEEEEEH Pesawat mendarat Psycho:YESSS HOKII!!! GW GAK KELINDES TINGGAL DIKIT LAGI!!! Pesawat mundur dan Psycho kelindes Psycho:Im okay! Pesawat ngedrift lagi... Psycho:kayaknya gua masih utuh deh... Pesawat meledak Silver Samurai:hmm(ngeliat Empu Gandring dibunuh Ken Arok menggunakan keris) Silver Samurai:SERAAHKAAAN! Ken Arok dikulitin kerisnya langsung ilang Kekuatan dan Kegunaan Kegunaan pedang ini, yah, sama aja dengan pedang laennya: * Motong cabe * 'Patenin' orang * Nyari Mati * Beli Psycho, dapet kembalian loh soalnya Psycho tuh gak berharga! * Membujuk Cak Noris menyerah meski belom pernah dicoba(jangan dicoba EPIC FAIL * Membunuh tanpa menghilangkan nyawa * Tuker tambah ama Mouse Logitech * Nurunin KPR Rumah * Commit Seppuku * Main monopoli * Pengganti Linggis buat para Tolololpediawan * alat pembantu proses membersihkan bagian belakang menggunakan tangan kiri alias cebok * menghilangkan kesialan 700 turunan pada pemegangnya,turunan ke 701(Aih) akan tertiba kesialan setara dengan 700 nenek motangnya yang hidup tanpa sial,beruntung efek ini bisa dipindahkan ke Psycho menggunakan jurus 'TERIMA GAK!!' ala debt collector Sementara kekuatannya: * membunuh rayap dengan 20 kali tebasan Saksi Hidup thumb|left|Pedang Sword, dimata Bajingan AIH (minus 3.75 dioptri kawan-kawan) thumb|right|Pedang Sword, realita emang pahit, dari kayu lemah bukan cuma itu saudara,[edangnya udah dari kayu dirayapin lagi!! sehngga kalo musim ujan(masa?) AIH punya jurus bernama Fireflies,enggak bukan lagunya owl city itu tapi laron dibakar pake korek api gopekan Bankai Sama seperti zanpakuto si Bleach,Aih juga punya bankai..hanya bedanya orang lain mencapai bankai dengan mengalahkan zanpakuto mereka,aih menyogok pedang sword dengan menggunakan silver queen(murahan abis)...pedang sword bentuk orang enggak kaya zangetsu yang om-om keren adalah seekor tupai yang bawa-bawa lightsaber sambil ngomong atau atau malah (berhubung quotenya makin ngaco mari kita akhiri) thumb|Bankai!pedangsword aih,menjadi super kuat(tapi kecil banget...) bankai ini kuat tapi begitu kecil,kini dikenal luas dengan sebutan "tusuk gigi"(percuma donk) berikut jurus-jurusnya: *'Mega Death Eraser':biar namanya gila kenyataannya adalah aih melempar penghapus bermerek Mega Death(ada ya?) Kategori:Barang